castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Demon
Fire Demon is an enemy and also one of the 31 playable characters in Castle Crashers. The character's magic powers are Fire based, and his starting weapon is the Black Morning Star. Fire Demon's specialties are damage over time, boss slaying, knockback crowd control, and crowd clearing. Character-based Pun Fire Demon told his friends, Red and Orange Knight, to watch him in the arena. Once he got through the first half, Orange said to Red "Boy! He's on fire tonight!" Background Fire Demon is first encountered in Cyclops' Fortress fighting alongside an elite Conehead. His second appearance is in Lava World, where they are the primary enemies. Killing Fire Demons in Lava World also grants the player sandwiches at certain points in the level, which are needed to fight the Volcano boss and can be helpful against the Dragon and Sock Puppet. The sandwiches are also needed to access Industrial Castle. Fire Demons can't move their mouths in any way because of their oversized teeth. Unlocking Fire Demon is unlocked after completing the game with Orange Knight. Beating the game with Fire Demon unlocks Ninja. Magic Splash Attack "Flaming Pillars" Element: Fire (+Fire DoT effect) Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Flame bursts up from the ground in front of you. Each upgrade level adds another burst of flame in front of the previous ones, up to a total of seven. This is more powerful than vine magic because it has the same amount of hits at the same speed with damage over time. It's a great boss slaying splash attack, and it's very useful for heavy enemies, who take normal knockback from all fire based attacks. This attack is among the most broken, possibly the second or third most powerful attacks in the game. The reason is because it's a reskin of Brute and Snakey's splash attack, with slightly more range, which is already thought to be one of the best, but this attack adds fire damage over time on top of that speed, which make fire demon an extremely overpowered/broken character. Magic Projectile "Fireball" Element: Fire (+Fire DoT effect) Damage: Base Magic Damage A ball of fire trailing orange smoke. The fire DoT effect adds a nice bonus, with the downside being the fire element itself, meaning some enemies will resist it. Uses a yellow and orange smoke color scheme as opposed to the yellow and black smoke colors of Orange Knight's "Fireball", but otherwise the same spell. Elemental Infusion "Flame Engulfment" Element: Fire (+Fire DoT effect) Damage: Base Magic Damage + Base Melee Damage Use / to perform. Engulfs enemies in flames, with a nice hit of Damage over Time. Combined with the large amount of enemies with weaknesses to fire, this combo can be very powerful. Magic Jump "Fire Jump" Element: Fire (+Fire DoT effect) Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with yellow and orange flame billowing out below, lighting enemies on fire. The same spell as Orange Knight's "Fire Jump" except graphically (the knight's "Fire Jump" uses yellow flame with black smoke and this is yellow with orange smoke). Trivia *Fire Demon's starting weapon, the Black Morning Star, makes him an ideal magic character. *If the player beats Industrial Castle with Fire Demon and looks through the telescope, Fire Demon will oddly look through his mouth. *Fire demon completely outclasses Orange Knight Becuase he is a better boss slayer and has a quilter splash *There's a fossilized skeleton of a Fire Demon inside a crystal in the Undead Cyclops fight. *A Fire Demon appears to be the clerk at the Volcano Store. *NPC Fire Demons are resistant to the Fire element. *Fire Demon is the only playable character with wings, and they remain in the same position when climbing up surfaces via ladders and when blocking with his shield. *Fire Demon is an S Rank character (SS). *Fire Demon is one of the few characters to show teeth in it's portrait. (Others being Saracen and Skeleton) See also *Playable Characters *Lava World *Sandwich * Brute * Snakey * Black Morning Star * Cyclops' Fortress * Character Tiers Unlock Path Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Category:S Rank Category:Playable Characters Category:Former villains Category:Gameplay Category:Animals Category:Villains